Anthony Trumper
Anthony Trumper (simply known as Trumper) is the main antagonist of the 2015 Oscar-nominated animated film Shaun the Sheep Movie (which is Aardman's 6th feature film), a spinoff of the Wallace and Gromit franchise. He is one of Shaun's two nemesis (alongside Hector). He was voiced by Omid Djalili. Personality Trumper is an arrogant egomaniac and animal warden with a hatred for all animals. He is the Flock's nemesis as they make their way through the Big City. With a passion for capturing stray animals for the city's animal shelter, Trumper has all the latest gadgets and gizmos to be the all-seeing eye in the city. He runs the animal shelter with an Animal Grabber. Trumper's zeal and arrogance put him in hot pursuit of the Mossy Bottom animals. ''Shaun the Sheep Movie'' Trumper likes to bully animals and take them in to the compound or the Animal Containment shelter but it becomes a bigger problem for him when Shaun and the Flock arrive. In the Big City Trumper is first seen containing Slip in the back of his van, and he also finds sheep wool on the floor near the buses, in which he knows something is up. Trumper doesn't recognize the Flock and is having a crush on one of them. Later on he finds out that one of the Sheep has revealed themselves, which was Shaun, and Trumper captures him, with Shaun taking Timmy's teddy bear to look after. Night at the Animal Shelter Trumper then takes Shaun into the shelter and locks him up with Bitzer in their as well (which he must of captured Bitzer while he was in the hospital trying to find the Farmer). Shaun makes up a plan to escape, he first tries to grab to keys which Trumper has on his trousers, Trumper gets distracted by one of the Flock in disguise while Shaun finishes the plan and it was Trumper seeing a fake drawing of an empty blown-up wall. Shaun, Bitzer and Slip take his keys and lock him up in his own cell. Trumper's Pursuit One of the Animal Containment Helpers releases him from the cell and he goes and gets an electronic grabber to taze Shaun and the flock by following the piece of wool that the Flock left when trying to rescue Shaun and Bitzer. He finds them later in a horse costume he asks the Farmer where the animals are, he then sees more wool on the floor he then starts following it within tripping over and getting his head stuck in the horse's bottom, the flock start twitching the body around and Timmy hits him with his teddy bear and gets his head out of the horse, he then starts to chase him until he finally catches them in the caravan and falls out leaving his animal grabber gripping onto the back of the caravan. Going back to Mossy Bottom Farm After they got back to Mossy Bottom Farm, Trumper turned out to be hiding under the caravan, he crawls out of the caravan like a zombie would do, walking slowly with his pants showing, then goes towards our heroes like a zombie-type grim reaper with him finding Shaun, Bitzer, Slip, the flock including the Farmer in the quarry, and starts to push them off a quarry with a vehicle that Shaun drove at the beginning of the film, Shaun escapes from a window of the shed and he stops Trumper by pushing him off and take control saving the flock and the Farmer. Defeat He finally gets his hands on Shaun and throws him off the quarry, but gets saved by the Farmer when he got his memory back. Shaun was so happy to see him back to normal while Trumper gets surprised to see Shaun is saved by the Farmer. He assumes that the Farmer is the owner of Shaun and the rest and the Farmer would complained for what he did, so he tries to leave the farm, but gets his foot bitten by Slip. The Farmer sees Trumper and confronts him for almost throw him and his animals to the quarry. Trumper is scared to the Farmer tries to reason with him, but he gets distracted by the Farmer's complains and being pushed by a bull of the farm (Whit not knowing about it) which he manages to leave the quarry but ending up falling from a bag of manure. After that, it was certain that the authorities found out what he did and got fired for animal containing. Trivia *Trumper's voice actor in the movie, Omid Djalili is the same actor who also voiced Tiger the Cat in the 2006 computer-animated DreamWorks film Over the Hedge. *His first name "Anthony" is never mentioned in the film. *Trumper does not get much attention from the citizens in the big city while doing his job, because he thinks no one cares about him or his job for Animal Containing. *"Trumper" is a word used to describe someone who "trumps", "trump" being a British slang term for "fart". *Anthony Trumper is the fifth human Aardman antagonist to be a male, after Mr. Hugh from Stage Fright, Angry Kid from Angry Kid, Mr. Tweedy from DreamWorks' Chicken Run and Victor Quartermaine from DreamWorks' Wallace and Gromit: The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit, but before Lord Nooth from Early Man. *Trumper is scared of The Farmer because he discovers The Farmer is the owner of Shaun and the flock and learns that not all animals are strays. And Trumper knows The Farmer would be angry with him from trying to kill Shaun, Bitzer, Slip and the flock from falling off the cliff without realizing that The Farmer was there. Category:Control Freaks Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cowards Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Archenemy Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighter Category:Incriminators Category:Greedy Category:Leader Category:Thief Category:Destroyers Category:Businessmen Category:Rivals Category:Sadists Category:Spy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Vengeful Category:Poachers Category:Homicidal Category:Dimwits Category:Rogues Category:Charismatic Category:Egotist